ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Seagull Grounded
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Private Second Class MissionsCategory:Periqia Missions de:Die Seemöwen-Eskorte | npc = Lageegee - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Dvucca Isle Staging Point | objective = Escort the prisoner | recruitment = Lv.70, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = The Immortals have captured a member of the Seagull Phratrie, a rebel organization. You are to escort the prisoner safely to a holding area. | time limit = 30 | points = }} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Escort the prisoner Excaliace to the room at the southern end of the map. * You start in the round room in H-6. Excaliace is there waiting for you. * You do not control Excaliace like a normal Escort NPC. ** When he starts running, follow him until he stops and says something. ** While he's on the move, just stay right on his heels, between 3'-5'. You can't /follow him, but you can lock target on him and auto-run. ** Once he stops and says something, as long as a member of the party stays near and facing him, he won't move. ** If you back off to between 5' and 10', he will start moving towards the end as long as you are close enough and he doesn't encounter any monsters. ** Do not get more than 10' away from him for long or he will try to escape. *** If you don't catch him, he'll escape and say "Heh. The Immortals really must be having troubles finding troops if they sent this bunch of slowpokes to watch over me..." The assault will then be considered a failure and will end. ** He will occasionally stop while deciding where to go. When he does this, it is not necessary to back off (in fact, doing so may cause him to start running backwards). When you need to back off, he'll say "Someone's been eating too much garlic...". Backing off to just over 5' is sufficient. ** If he sees a monster or you stay more than 10' away from him for about 10 seconds, he will run back towards the entrance until he gets tired or someone manages to stop him somehow. He'll run at faster than normal movement speed back towards the entrance for a while, then say "... " and stop for a bit, and after the delay look to make a break for it. You have to be caught up with him by the time he looks to make a break for it. ** It is possible to stop him while he's moving forward by getting just ahead of him. To do this, get in front of him then lock on and quickly run at the front of him like you are looking him in the eyes. If done right, he will stop and mention your bad breath. Back off a bit to make him move again. Party members standing near or running next to him will interfere with stopping him. ** Only one member of the party needs to escort him. The rest of the party should stay away so they don't interfere with trying to get him moving. Flee or +movement speed gear are useful, but not necessary, for the player staying with the prisoner. * For the 3 pairs of rooms in (H/I-7/8), he chooses to visit either the West or East room. ** One side has 3 Arrapago Crabs, the other has no mobs, so wait for him to choose. ** If he chooses the side with mobs, stay at the crossroads to intercept him when he comes running back, and clear the room before starting him again. ** When he goes to a room with no mobs, follow him until he stops, then move away so he continues to the next pair of rooms. *** When he gets to the wall, if you're between 5' and 10' from him he will just pause and turn around; if you're closer he'll stop and complain about your breath, and you'll need to get him started again. ** His choice between vacant or crab-occupied room is random. He can choose to investigate all the empty rooms, or he can choose the occupied rooms, or he can investigate a mixture. * After investigating three of six rooms, he goes south to the crossroads in SE (H-8). * He will turn West or East at the crossroads and head to the 'T' in SW (H-9), past Periqia Pugils and a Debaucher. ** The direction he chooses is random. ** There are 2 Pugils on the West path, 3 on the East path. ** The Debaucher can spawn in the crossroads in SW (H-9), in the room in NE (H-9) (on the East path), or in the tunnel in (G-8). * He stops at the crossroads in SW (H-9), then continues South. * There is another Debaucher in (G-10). It can spawn either to the West, where you need to deal with it, or to the East, where Excaliace won't see it. * There is one more Debaucher in the final room. If it spawns on the North side of the room you need to deal with it; if it spawns on the South side of the room he won't see it. ** Be sure it is out of the way before he enters the room; if he sees it and runs away, he can jump right up a cliff and get far away from you. * When he reaches the NW corner of the southernmost room in (F-11), you win, and the Rune of Release and Ancient Lockbox appear next to him. Strategy See Strategy. Notes * The mobs can all be slept, but build sleep resistance like the scorps in Operation Desert Swarm. Each successive Lullaby loses a few seconds, so a BRD can only Lullaby and logout if they log after their very first Lullaby on those mobs. Maybe the second if they use Nursemaid's Harp. Map